


A Friend Indeed

by KikiYushima



Series: Judgment Universe [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, coffee dad is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: You find support in the most unlikely places





	A Friend Indeed

Akira gripped the straps on his bag with one hand, knuckles white, as he stood outside of Leblanc. Sojiro was going to kill him. He’d missed the first half of his first day at Shujin. Of course, it hadn’t been his fault, but there was no way he could explain what happened.

Swallowing what little courage he had left, he opened the door and the bell rang. Sojiro’s eyes focused on him and he refused to let handle go. Somehow, the man didn’t look ready to outright murder him. His expression was unreadable even for Akira. The quirked brow did nothing to help give away what ran through his head other than the obvious “we’re going to talk now.”

“Flip the sign closed.” Akira’s throat tightened but he nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He did just that before sliding into the counter, refusing to let go of his bag.

Sojiro said nothing for awhile as he made some coffee and slid in next to him, taking a drink from his cup before speaking. “I don’t think I need to chastise you for missing the first half of today. Your expression alone told me that.” Akira shifted in his seat a bit and glanced over at the dry-erase boards he’d hung in the corner so Sojiro would know his plans for the next week and month.

The man followed his gaze and took another sip of coffee. “From what I can tell, you’re a very responsible, dedicated young man, unlike how the reports tried to make you out. Plus, I was given your school transcripts and they back that claim up. On average, you seemed to have only missed three days per year and rarely strayed below a ninety percent. Skipping doesn’t seem to be in your nature…so why did you choose today of all days to play hooky then have the nerve to show up halfway through the day?” Sojiro kept his tone calm and even the whole time, though his piercing gaze never left Akira once it returned to him.

Akira gripped his cup tightly, shaking a bit, as he forced himself to take a drink. Thankfully, Sojiro had softened the bitterness with cream and sugar, so the unbearable blackness wouldn’t make him gag. If anything, the subtle flavors helped soothe his nerves a little, but he still wanted to disappear into the corner and die.

“Y-You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” he muttered, looking away while the color drained from his face. That was an awful excuse, but it was all he had. He knew that concocting some story would only make things worse and that Sojiro would tear him apart for lying. The man had shown him nothing but kindness since he’d arrived, so to repay it with dishonesty would be nothing short of morally reprehensible.

“You’d be surprised what I’d believe.” The simple statement hung in the air and Akira just stared, trying to loosen the knot in his throat with a sip of coffee.

Could he really trust Sojiro with what had happened? It sounded like the ravings of a desert hermit on hallucinogens. He wouldn’t believe him, but at the same time, why would he come up with such a stark raving mad tale for skipping school? He could’ve given any stock excuse, but this?  
Reluctantly, Akira recounted what he’d been through from being captured by Kamoshida to awakening Arsene to escaping the castle. Sojiro just remained quietly neutral the entire time and Akira emotionally died by time he finished. “If you want me to pack up for making up such a ludicrous tale and betraying your kindness, Sakura-san, then—”

“I believe you.”

Akira’s head snapped up, the lenses to his glasses clear. That was it? That was all it took?

Sojiro stroked his beard, eyes distant, as if lost in thoughts or memories. He remained silent for several moments before speaking again.

“You’re an honest, hardworking, respectful kid, Akira. You put a schedule so I’d know what you’re doing at all times. You keep good grades. You’re already looking for a job. The tale is lunacy, true, but you’ve got great integrity. Why would you make up something so ridiculous when it was clear you had every intent of going to school this morning?

He put a hand on his shoulder and offered a warm, gentle smile. “You’re a good kid and I’ll never kick you out." He tousled his hair and Akira managed a small smile.

How had he been so blessed with such a good guardian?

…He was going to miss him when his probation ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba’s not listening in on this conversation. Sojiro was the one that bugged Leblanc so she would know when he was in. He asked her to not listen in for a little while so that he could talk with Akira privately. He’s likely only asked a handful of times for her to not listen in, so a short time is no big deal.  
> I know it was odd to post this after Daybreak, but I'm writing everything really on a whim when it hits my fancy. This is why everything is so horribly out of sequence.


End file.
